


I Am His.

by orphan_account



Series: How to even love? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blogging, Dream and George, Fluff, I'm sorry?, M/M, This is my second Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, friends - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cute DNF Wedding.I Suck at Summaries."I looked up to Dream. He was stunning, I almost tripped due to the fact that I was so engrossed in his beauty, but luckily SapNap caught me, and kept me walking straight forward. He was extremely tall as always, and even now, when I’m sure his sister spent upwards of hours on his hair, it flops on his head in a blonde mess that looks effortless, and well frankly, hot. He was staring right back at me, his look love struck, and I would even go as far to say, he was looking at me in awe. His eyes sparkled, and even though I could not see the beautiful shade of green I have been told they are, I can tell how gorgeous they are, even if they seem like a sickly shade of yellow to me."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: How to even love? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847182
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	I Am His.

The bright lights were shown on me as I walked down the aisle, my head was down looking at my feet so that I wouldn't trip. SapNap taps me on the elbow as we walk arm in arm down the aisle. My father and mother couldn’t make the trip across the ocean last minute, to be fair, the travel expenses were ridiculous and there was no way that they could get their passports in time to make it to America. It’s okay though, I honestly couldn’t think of anyone better to walk me down, SapNap was doing a wonderful job, not to mention he doubled as Dream’s best man.  
I looked up to him, still worried about my footing, but he had tapped me so clearly he had wanted something, “What?” I whispered to him, my voice shaky and nervous.  
“I don’t want to make y’all even more nervous then you already are, but I think you should look at the groom.” He laughed.  
I looked up to Dream. He was stunning, I almost tripped due to the fact that I was so engrossed in his beauty, but luckily SapNap caught me, and kept me walking straight forward. He was extremely tall as always, and even now, when I’m sure his sister spent upwards of hours on his hair, it flops on his head in a blonde mess that looks effortless, and well frankly, hot. He was staring right back at me, his look love struck, and I would even go as far to say, he was looking at me in awe. His eyes sparkled, and even though I could not see the beautiful shade of green I have been told they are, I can tell how gorgeous they are, even if they seem like a sickly shade of yellow to me.  
His suit is tailored perfectly to his body, and his broad shoulders and chiseled jaw take my breath away. His large hands fiddle around as I am sure he is as nervous as I am. His smile is shining extremely bright as his gaze travels from me to Sapnap and back. His teeth are perfectly straight and white, I’m not quite sure how he’s so perfect, but those are the facts, he is just perfect.  
My best man, Wilbur, stands beside him. Although we were not very close at the beginning of my and Dream’s relationship, after we met in London, we kept in touch and visited each other frequently. It was nice to have a friend that actually lived close to me. We soon became best friends, after Dream and Sapnap of course, and I couldn’t be happier.  
The Wedding is quite small, although I can tell that it is going to be one of the best parties of my life. The only family member present was Dream’s sister, his parents were on vacation this month, and although I can tell he is sad they couldn’t make it, I know that he is relieved that he can just party with his friends today. All of our friends are here though, because Dream and I made sure that we could fly each and every one of them out to Florida to be here today. We got Sap and Bad, Skeppy, Techno, Punz, Eret, we even got Tommy and Tubbo to fly out, as unaccompanied minors. And although it was exciting to have all of our friends finally in one place, it felt even better to know that Dream - Clay, his best friend was going to be his Husband, I was going to be His forever.  
When I finally got to Dream, I silently said, “I love you” as my voice broke.  
“I love you too George, always and forever.” Dream repeated his voice cracking, ith tears showing through his eyes.  
...  
“You may now kiss the Groom,” The pastor said as he stepped back.  
I leaned in, but Dream leaned in faster, he grabbed my chin with his left hand, the cold metal of his ring brushing my neck, he tilted my chin up as he bent down. I smiled into the kiss, this was the day I had been waiting for, for too long it seems. As Dream broke the kiss apart, I instinctively chased down his lips, my eyes opening and seeing his smiling face. For a moment I forgot the world, and just focused on Dream. It was like that until SapNap let out a loud whoop, and Wilbur yelled “Get it George !”. We broke apart, embarrassed but smiling, and looked out into the crowd.  
“Let’s PARTY” Dream yelled as I laughed.  
I quickly leaned into Wilbur and whispered, “You’re on Playground Duty, make sure no one gives Tommy or Tubbo alcohol.” I laughed.  
He tilted his head down, acting like he was tipping his hat, “You got it newly wed, now go have some fun,” He then yelled, “All Minors come to Daddy Wil, I will be your babysitter tonight!”  
Dream and I both laughed at that, as he took my hand and smiled, “I love you George.” 

“I love you too Clay” and I was the happiest I’ve ever been as I said that. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a second chapter from Dream's perspective. Any thoughts?  
> I also wrote this in like a half an hour. I'm supposed to be doing my AP homework.


End file.
